1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arterial puncture closure for closing a punctured blood vessel in a human or animal body by means of his own blood. This puncture closure has a pressure chamber which can be loaded with excess pressure and which can be fastened onto the body in the vicinity of the puncture, whereas the part of the pressure chamber opposite the body is provided with a retaining wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
The DE-44 29 230, WO 96/05774 or the WO 97/06735 (published later) describe puncture closures for closing a punctured blood vessel. The pressure chamber of these puncture closures is filled with the blood running out of the blood vessel until the pressure in the pressure chamber equals the blood pressure in the blood vessel, so that a balance of pressure between the blood vessel and the pressure chamber is achieved. This balance of pressure stops the bleeding. The puncture closure disclosed in DE-44 29 230 or in WO 96/05774 has a nearly rigid retaining wall that is provided on their underside with an easily extensible pressure wall, preferably made of latex. Full reference is made to DE-44 29 230 and to WO 96/05774.
Before starting the therapeutic or diagnostic intervention the puncture closure is stuck onto the human or animal body in the area where the blood vessel will be punctured. Then, the cannula of the injection, the catheter or the like is pierced through the pressure chamber, particularly through the retaining wall and through the pressure wall, before it pierces the skin and the tissue of the patient to reach the blood vessel aimed at. Now, the required therapeutic step may be taken.
In order to avoid the risk of punching out of the retaining wall particles of material when piercing it with the cannula, it has been suggested to provide the retaining and/or the pressure wall with preformed openings. This has not proved practicable, since the blood may run out of these preformed openings, weakening the adhesive layers of the puncture closure so that the blood may run out without control.
When the treatment is over, the cannula is taken out of the body of the patient and of the puncture closure, whereas the puncture closure keeps sticking on the body. Then, the opening in the retaining wall is closed by a closing bracket equipped with a glue and arranged on said retaining wall; see DE 44 29 230, WO 96/05774 or WO 97/06735. Single blood drops may hereby ooze out of the pressure chamber and/or of the cannula before the closing bracket has sealed the opening. These blood drops are unhygienic and represent a risk of infection for the caring staff. These blood drops are also weakening the glue so much that the closing bracket can no more be stuck in a pressure-sealed way onto the retaining wall.